


【翻译】Little Boy Lost 迷失的小男孩

by deardeer



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Dubious Medical Procedures, Forced Bonding, M/M, Nudity in Front of an Underage Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeer/pseuds/deardeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那个美国男孩会成为一个Omega。汉尼拔已然嗅出了他的味道。他虽然只有6岁，但只要留心，就会发现那潜在的丰饶的气息。但没有人注意到。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Boy Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159717) by [Durrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durrant/pseuds/Durrant). 



那个男孩很小，他渴望被喜爱。其他的男孩们大多都忽略他——他不会说立陶宛语，也没人愿意为了他学英语。相反，他们用越来越大，越来越生气的语气朝男孩大吼，直到他猜出自己该做什么。

汉尼拔没有和那个男孩住在同一间宿舍，但他看见过男孩身上的瘀伤。但汉尼拔不再守护年幼与天真，那个部分已然从他生命中剥离而去。这个美国小男孩的麻烦不关他的事。

那个美国男孩会成为一个Omega。汉尼拔已然嗅出了他的味道。他虽然只有6岁，但只要留心，就会发现那潜在的丰饶的气息。但没有人注意到。

Omega们被单独养在一个侧翼，不能与Alpha和Beta混住。他们的窗户被螺丝拧死并用布堵上，这样少年Alpha们就不会闻到他们的味道，不会因欲望而疯狂。经营孤儿院的Bata们抱怨着照看那么多Omega带来的额外任务——当Omega发情时得将他们绑紧；打人时他们也得小心Omega那脆弱的骨头；并且，当Omega们被他们的Alpha标记后，孤儿院也不会收到任何聘礼作为答谢。在此长大的Omega十八岁时就会被丢出孤儿院的大门，然后被第一个经过的Alpha随意标记。

当那个美国男孩几年后分化性别，他就会被丢进那个侧翼，然后不再被允许外出。直到有一天他像垃圾一样地被扔出大门外。

汉尼拔不关心这个，虽然那个男孩的悲惨人生已然划定，但这不关他的事。

这只是人类野蛮的又一示例罢了。

尽管如此，嗅闻那个美国男孩依旧让人愉快。他的味道很淡，汉尼拔得贴得很近才能够闻到。

当那些欺凌太过分时，那个男孩就会来找他。汉尼拔不会做什么来保护他，但是那些小男孩害怕汉尼拔，不敢在他面前久留。那个美国男孩也怕他，但还不至于怕得要跑开然后去挨一顿揍。他冒险选择了汉尼拔那未知的沉默，从而躲避那些小男孩们挥舞的拳头。这很有趣，不过汉尼拔的脑海被其他事情占据了。他想到了他被劫掠的家，而且他也要处理针对自己的欺凌。

那个美国男孩不怎么说话，说话没什么意义。当然，汉尼拔记得他的英语课，他也理解男孩想要告诉他的那为数不多的几件事情。或许他没有理解男孩说的每一件事，但他知道这个美国男孩不是孤儿，他是被父亲抛弃的。他知道这个男孩的名字是威廉。

 

今天，汉尼拔偷溜出来，他躲在树林里。汉尼拔知道自己躲不了几个小时，甚至躲不到明天，这得看今天是谁负责查房，还得看那人喝得有多醉。

他感觉到他的发情期要到了。这只是第二次，但他已然厌恶它了。

作为一个Alpha有许多优势。他只要瞥一眼，那些小Beta们就吓尿了。但是，他也要付出代价。每三个月他就会失控一次，他的冷静会偷偷溜走，他暴戾地渴望着什么。他需要啃咬，需要插入，需要摩擦——无比渴望。

当他再长大一些，他会有一个Omega，医药书上说那会让他的发情期轻松些。他的Omega的鲜血可以安抚他，可以让他保持理智，可以冷却他内心的欲望之火。

汉尼拔觉得这事挺值。他不喜欢再次与一个依赖于他的人分享他的生活，但那样总比活得像个没头脑的野兽要好。

他找到一块小小的空地，偏僻，完美。在这里他可以不受孤儿院里的任何人打扰地度过发情期。他不想再被关在地下室的小隔间里。躺在草地上，望着天空，慢慢地自慰，这感觉可好得多。

现在还早，他感觉还不错，但一会儿之后那种近乎于痛苦的渴望就要来了，他的生理会背叛他，驱使着他去占领、去播种。

一阵微弱的香气在空地上弥漫，汉尼拔知道他不再是孤身一人。他跃起身来，无意掩饰自己的赤裸，但他做好了攻击准备。

他深深地呼吸，然后认出了这个气味。是小威廉，他为了躲避欺凌，于是来找汉尼拔了。

然而这一次，这个男孩还不如呆在孤儿院里然后挨揍。

一根树枝啪地断了，汉尼拔知道了这个小男孩究竟在哪儿。他放松姿势，注视着威廉躲藏的那棵树。

一颗小脑袋从树干旁探出来，那头乱糟糟的黑发支楞着。这个孩子太天真了，他甚至不知道跟随一个处于发情期的Alpha有多危险。

汉尼拔伸出僵硬的指头勾了勾，示意男孩过来。

他不确定自己会对那个男孩做什么。他会做任何事。

就算是现在，那个男孩还是没有自我保护意识。他睁着大大的蓝眼睛看着汉尼拔。这个孩子的眼睛让他想起米莎，她总是坚信哥哥会让事情变好的。汉尼拔勃起的阴茎贴近了这个孩子的脸颊。

汉尼拔跪了下来，他看向这个孩子的眼睛。

“你为什么是没有胡子？”（你为什么光着身子）威廉问道，他的小脸充满好奇。汉尼拔偏了偏头，思考着这个问题。他英语懂的不多，除了发现威廉没有意识到自己身处危险之外，他并没有理解多少。

“我打架@##&￥%但是你*&……￥%啦饿？”（我之前没看见你，你饿不饿？）威廉害羞地问道。那个男孩伸手从口袋里掏出两块饼干，将它们摊在手心上递给了汉尼拔。

他低头看着男孩的小手。男孩露出了他的手腕，汉尼拔闻到了潜在的Omega芬芳，那味道前所未有的强烈。

他拿过那两块干巴巴的饼干，然后把它们放到了草地上。

“你不喜欢碧勾？”（你不喜欢饼干？）威廉皱着眉头，低头看向那两块饼干。“我她拿倒你的。”（我偷来给你的）

他没有吃威廉给他的食物，威廉似乎很难过。汉尼拔几乎要因为这孩子的单纯微笑了。他开始解开威廉身上那件孤儿院衬衫的扣子。金属扣子很容易就滑开了。威廉微微一僵，但是他还是没有猜到汉尼拔要做什么。

那件廉价破旧的衬衫很快就被解开了，当汉尼拔将它从威廉肩上褪下来时，威廉并没有反抗。

这个男孩和孤儿院的其他孩子一样瘦。他苍白的肌肤上覆着瘀伤，一些是才出现的紫黑色，一些则是脏兮兮的黄色——那是前几周被殴打的痕迹了。

现在Omega的气味更强烈了。是汉尼拔记忆中最强烈的，虽然汉尼拔知道他之前肯定闻到过更浓烈的Omega气味。毕竟，他的妈妈是一个Omega。

他的沉默终于让威廉戒备起来。这个小男孩因为黑暗而颤抖。

“什么#%…￥&？是瀑布是￥@！*…？汉尼波？”（怎么了？你还好吗，汉尼拔？）威廉的小脸因为担心而皱成一团。真让人惊叹，虽然离他分化为Omega还有许多年，威廉已然展现出Omega著名的关爱特质。

看着眼前的这个男孩，汉尼拔的性欲熄灭了，但去占有、去噬咬、去征服的需求却依旧强烈。他如蛇一般迅速地发动了袭击。他将脸埋在威廉的颈部，然后咬了下去。他的牙齿刺入皮肤，穿过血管，然后最终插进了那个小小的，还未发育的结合腺，它深藏在血肉之下，还在休眠状态。他尝起来如此美味、甜蜜和纯洁，比他这些年吃过的所有东西都要纯粹。在吃了那么多年的孤儿院伙食后，这个简直太完美了。他吞下了鲜血和结合腺内的蜜液。

他回过神来，发现威廉正在冲他尖叫。小小的拳头无力地击打着他的胸膛和肩膀。他放开了这个孩子，但他站都站不稳了。威廉跌坐在了草地上。

汉尼拔没有扶他站起来。他已经做完自己想做的了。他占有了一个Omega，尽管是个小孩子，但他的发情期平息下去了。

当威廉趴在地上啜泣时，汉尼拔慢悠悠地穿好了衣服。他的双手依旧因为身体中流动的信息素而微颤，但他的阴茎软下去了。

他之前就考虑过离开孤儿院，他早已意识到这里没什么好留恋的。如今更是没有理由回去了，他现在要是回去，肯定会因为咬了威廉而受到处罚。也正因如此，这个小Omega受伤了，他得用几个小时才能回到孤儿院。这让汉尼拔有了时间回孤儿院去收拾行李，然后对那些

嘲弄过他的Alpha们进行血腥复仇。

他离开了那片空地，没有再想那个被他抛在身后的啜泣的男孩。

 

**********

 

几年后，坐在巴黎的一个讲堂里，汉尼拔了解到了绑定一个年幼的，未分化的Omega的危险。这个眼睛枯燥乏味地陈述了如何用Alpha的唾液治疗Beta-Omega型畸变，这种畸变有时会与虐童案件混淆起来。过早地刺穿结合腺会使一个Omega停止正常发育，并且保持未分化状态，除非他再次接受那个与其形成初期绑定的Alpha的唾液。这种Omega会一直保持青春期前特征，其中某些甚至会认为他们自己是Beta。

汉尼拔是讲堂里最年轻的人。他坐在这儿，感受到一阵喜悦的战栗，他想到了威廉——他的Omega——他还在立陶宛的孤儿院里，认为自己是个Beta。他的生理因汉尼拔的噬咬而被永远压抑。汉尼拔感受到力量，虽然多年未见，但他对那个人却依旧有如此强的控制。

或许那个男孩的父亲最终来拯救了他，然后带他回了美国。汉尼拔低下头，对着笔记微微一笑——地球的另一面，有一个人每分每秒都生活在他的阴影之下。

他自己的发情期其实已经不存在了，他总以为是自己足够成熟到能够更好地控制发情，如今的年龄已经让他能够掌控自己的身体了。但现在他明白了，这是因为他的身体对那个咬痕绑定做出了反应，简而言之，他和那个美国小孩永恒绑定了。只有在他的Omega进入热潮期时，他的身体才会完全发情。

这个念头让人不安，他不喜欢自己的生理与任何人绑在一起。但他再也不会见到他的Omega了，所以实际上也就不怎么重要了。

哪怕后来他移民到了美国，他也没怎么想起他的小Omega。

 

美国社会的美好让他有些不知所措，步光他依旧保持着自己的风度。Omega们被待以自由主义者所宣称的“平等”。区别是，Alpha们反而被偏见以待，人们认为他们又好斗又邪恶。

汉尼拔确定自己尽可能表现得镇定且温和，他能轻松地将面具从一个换为另一个，从而适应某个阶层。他了解到他们将发情期称为“狂暴状态”——狂暴状态意味着这个Alpha的行为被升高的信息素所驱使；而发情期则意味着这个Alpha是一只由残暴驱使的野兽，其行动只因是时候繁衍血脉了。一个收获同情，另一个则得到恐惧。在这两个词间，汉尼拔只看到一层伪善的隔膜。

 

许多年过去了，汉尼拔成为了一个医生。他每天都被鲜血和伤痛包围，他因此狂喜不已，将病人的生命掌握在股掌之中，这是他年少时就有的乐趣。

随着他成熟起来，他发现某些娱乐变得有些扎眼了。于是他学习了心理学，然后他发现玩弄人们的思维更为有趣，这并没有让他感到无力。

并且，这带来了最为有趣的情景——汉尼拔在杰克·克朗福德的办公室被介绍给了威尔·格林厄姆。初见时，他以为这个男人平平无奇，他衣服松垮，头发蓬乱。

这个男人浑身散发着Beta香水和狗的气味，味道浓到都有些冒犯了。汉尼拔小心翼翼地嗅闻，寻觅着这人原本的味道。

找到了，埋藏在这些糟粕之下，一丝微弱至及的，遗忘许久的气息。

他的美国小男孩，他的Omega。

威尔还是未分化，就像汉尼拔之前学到的那样。

他的Omega，在那儿走来走去，依旧认为自己是个Beta。汉尼拔沉醉在这种纯然的力量感中。他年少时的一个动作，就戏剧般地改变了这个男人的一生。真是美妙。

最后，汉尼拔得好好看看这个Omega的脸。他有些困惑地瞥过威尔的脸，并不是很认同。他的Omega生得好看，但是那凌乱的胡须和散发的Beta臭味却不那么妙了。显然Will将他那微弱的气息掩藏在了Beta用品下。

威尔朝他皱了皱眉，抬眼看着他的脸，但是没看他的眼睛。汉尼拔绷紧面庞，以掩饰自己的愉悦。他的伴侣无与伦比地迷人，汉尼拔觉得那紧张而颤抖的手势比那些未绑定的Omega们的搔首弄姿要迷人得多。他看到了那个小男孩依旧在这个男人的身体之中，他依旧害羞，孤独，与人疏离。

这简直是绝妙的讽刺——切萨皮克开膛手的侧写师就是他的伴侣。他之前从没想过找到他的Omega。汉尼拔享受他的孤寂，但现在他却想要倾身去咬Will。他要将他的唾液送入结合咬痕，直到这个男人明白他究竟属于谁。他要将他的身子折过来，将那些Beta气味都操走。

 

威尔气愤地离开了杰克的办公室。汉尼拔朝后靠坐着，看着他离去，面上若有所思。

当Will真正属于他之后，这个Omega会明白不该如此粗鲁。虽然汉尼拔不想要一个完全顺从的Omega，但会在两人间形成的绑定会让威尔对汉尼拔的欲望更为理解。亲眼看着结合与威尔的共情相作用，会是一件美妙的事情。

这个Omega需要穿一些贴身的衣服。当他穿上合身的套装时，一定很好看，衣料会展示出他的身形，而他在昂贵服装中那局促不安的样子则说明了是他的Alpha让他这么穿的。

“有时候，我觉得威尔要是个Omega就好了。”杰克怪怪地开口道。

汉尼拔疑惑地挑起眉。

“他很有用，但是…”

汉尼拔领会了杰克未出口的话：如果威尔更好操纵的话，他会更有用。

虽然美国社会文明有礼，但性别歧视还是随处可见。

“我觉得我能帮上一些忙。”汉尼拔摆出专业的表情，他思索着该如何安排下一次杀戮。这一次只为了威尔，一个真正的求偶礼物。汉尼拔从未考虑过不标记他的Omega，他只是在考虑如何去做。

但是后来，他发现自己被狩猎分心太多了。于是他专注于慢慢烹饪一个自行车手，那人蹭花了他的车。将那人的胃部炖至烂熟后可以做出美妙的熟肉酱。就算身处他庄严的厨房，他也不能将威尔完全抛之脑后。他会喂养威尔，会用人肉填满他的肚子，他也同样确定，终有一天那里会被他的宝宝充满。

他怀疑威尔从未和Alpha上过床。这个男人不喜欢眼神交流，和Alpha做爱，甚至只是调情，对他来说太难以承受。或许威尔是同性恋。Beta和Omega的组合并不罕见，尤其是在现代社会，不能生育对于一段关系的影响与从前相比要小得多了。他会被另一个Omega的温柔恭顺所吸引吗？他会不会觉得他想要被操被填满的欲望只是他和自己的Omega伴侣共情的结果呢？

当然，就算真的是这样，那么没什么关系。威尔会学着爱上他即将成为的样子的，那个汉尼拔将要塑造的模样。

汉尼拔调整了一下姿势，他想象着他的威尔一丝不挂，性感诱惑，汗水淋漓，渴求放荡…这让他的阴茎硬了起来。

现在的问题就是，他要如何占有他的威尔。


	2. Chapter 2

“威尔？我给你带了早餐。”

“莱克特医生？”这个Omega困惑地看着他。他来应门时身上只有睡觉时穿的一条四角内裤。汉尼拔喜欢他那纤细脆弱的身体，威尔的身体语言显示出困惑，他显然在想为什么一个强大的Alpha会为一个低等的Beta做这件事。

“也许在吃饭前你想要先穿好衣服？”

威尔重重地哽了一下，他的颈部以一种全然的臣服姿态暴露出来。汉尼拔看到这个场景差点把食物扔到地上，他现在只想立即占有他的Omega。

“哦，厨房在那儿，如果你…”威尔的声音低了下去，他冲上楼去穿衣服。汉尼拔压抑着追逐自己Omega的Alpha渴望。他在想这个男人的社交恐惧是不是来自于他的性别紊乱——Omega本性需要服从，Beta本性则需要尽可能低调——它们在不断交战。

厨房很脏，虽然看上去很少使用。狗狗们在他面前游荡。显然Omega顾家的本能从没在威尔身体里显现，虽然Omega的养育渴望演变为了照顾流浪动物。

汉尼拔打开为威尔带的早餐，坐到了餐桌一侧，耐心地等待着。有几只狗好奇地看着他。汉尼拔不想让它们打扰到他一会儿要做的事，等到Will最后来坐下时，他要确保所有狗都被关到了厨房外。

威尔戳了一块面前的炒蛋。

那个在街上撞到汉尼拔的醉醺醺的会计师变成了眼前美味的香肠。这个人死去的意义可比他活着要大得多，他滋养了汉尼拔的伴侣，这是他做过最好的事情。

“你有没有觉得我们之前也许见过，威尔？请原谅，但是我觉得你身上有些东西很熟悉。”

“嗯…不。我是说，我觉得我记得你，莱克特医生。”

汉尼拔朝后靠坐，他很满意威尔说了实话。这毫无疑问地会让他的计划更轻松。他没打算承认他咬过一个幼年Omega，这是他那小心维护的毫无污点的名誉所不需要的丑闻。

“你昨晚睡得好吗，威尔？”

威尔苦笑着耸了耸肩。

“不好。”

这个男人看上去筋疲力尽，他的眼下挂着眼袋，而且他闻起来汗兮兮的。制服他简直太容易了。

“你想过这可能是生理原因造成的吗？”

“没有。”威尔语声愠怒。

“你意识到你的气味是淡淡的Omega味道吗？”

威尔僵住了，他嗅到了这个问题中的危险气息，这句话可不仅仅能解释为医生的好奇。

“没有。”

汉尼拔哼了一下，他朝前倾身，将手肘放到了餐桌上，就像是医生准备诊断他的病人似的。但他聪明的伴侣可没被骗，威尔朝后仰去。他很害怕，但还没有怕到做出什么什么事来对抗一个Alpha。

“它是的，亲爱的威尔。”

“听着，嗯，谢谢你带早餐来。我会去你办公室的，然后，嗯…”威尔慢慢地站起来，双手摆出恳求的姿势，慢慢地离开他的Alpha。这动作安抚了汉尼拔，让他原谅了威尔没多吃一点他带来的食物。

“你意识到了吗，”汉尼拔开口道，他开心地发现威尔尊敬地坐回了椅子上，等着听他要说的话。“性别畸形会导致你现在正在经历的许多症状。”

威尔咬着唇，他还是不愿意引发对抗，但显然他想要让汉尼拔离开。

“我没有性别畸形。”

“没有？你确定吗？你做过检查吗？这里有个简单的办法可以确定。接受Alpha的唾液会立即开始治愈你。”

威尔双眼大睁，浑身颤抖，他用细瘦的胳膊抱着自己。汉尼拔猜这个Omega只习惯于对付他脑海中的敌人，他不知道如何处理一个真正威胁自己的人。不过这没关系。今天之后，汉尼拔会保证他的Omega再也不会被威胁。就像之前在孤儿院那样，汉尼拔会让他远离那些折磨他的人，但是，在这之前，威尔需要付出代价。

“但是，但是，但是如果我的确有性别畸形，那么…那么通过你说的那种治疗，我会开始变成一个Omega？然后和咬了我的那个Alpha绑定？”

汉尼拔点点头。

Will显出恐慌的表情，他在逃跑前与汉尼拔对视了一眼。威尔将椅子朝后推，在他转身逃跑时，椅子倒向地面。

在椅子砸到地板之前，汉尼拔就抓住了威尔。他从后猛击威尔，将他推倒在地。汉尼拔紧紧抓住了威尔，免得他直接撞到地面。

“哦，威尔。真遗憾你不能享受这一切。你生来就是Omega，你只是避开了它。”

他将威尔扭着转过来，让他仰面躺在地板上，这样自己的身体就能安全地覆住他。威尔就像他预料的那样虚弱，他的腰纤细得不盈一握。他们虽然如此贴近，但威尔却紧闭着眼睛。汉尼拔用手背拍拍他，愉悦地看着威尔颤抖地睁开眼睛。他的Omega知道是谁让他变成这样的。

“我不想要，我不想要，停下！”当汉尼拔低下头贴近他的颈部时，威尔哭喊道。

汉尼拔吻了吻威尔的耳廓。

“你认为Beta比Omega好吗，Will？我会帮助你释放出全部潜能。”

他嗅着威尔的脖子，虽然他并不享受他伴侣的气味——这个Omega散发出恐惧的味道，这让他原本的气息变得意外的不讨喜。他还听见了狗狗呜咽的背景音。它们没有证明自己能够保护威尔，他当然也不会允许它们呆在他家里。

“ _停，停，停，停！_ ”Will喘息着，声音低如耳语。即使是现在，他还是害怕惹恼他的Alpha，他不敢大声哭叫。

汉尼拔第一口就咬了满口血。美味、甜蜜、纯粹，虽然其中有微微的苦涩。这让汉尼拔想起他自己血的味道。与上次品尝相比，威尔的血液变得更为美妙了，像醇熟的红酒，增加了厚度和深度。他想要吮吸更多，一口口吞咽直到威尔被吸干。但那得等等，他现在只能浅尝辄止。他吞下了口中的鲜血，然后将唾液推进了威尔颈上的伤口里。

在他身下，威尔发出一声惊恐的呜咽。或许他之前都不认为汉尼拔会真的这么做。或许他在企盼一场缓刑。他本该更清楚的，他的共情害了他。

汉尼拔抬起头来，冷静地观察着伤口。作为一个结合咬痕来说，非常整洁。他想异常热情地一口口咬下去，将Omega的喉咙撕成碎片，然后他会缝合它。但实际上，只要一点自控，事情就不必如此戏剧。

威尔的气息已经在改变了，那微弱的Omega暗流正在变强。汉尼拔微笑着，倾身继续给予威尔更多的唾液。敞开的伤口正在吸收他的唾液，饥渴地接受着它，威尔的身体好像对此非常渴望，恳求地想要更多。这个Omega无力地挣扎着，试图躲开，但这个动作只是让他的脖子更多地暴露出来。他的挣扎非常美妙，真遗憾威尔的转变在短短几个小时内就会完成。

汉尼拔伸手抚过Will头上乱糟糟的头发，他拽住它们，从而能够更容易地接触到他的咬痕。他曾想过让他的Omega剪掉头发，但看上去它们还是挺有用的。或许之后他只需要让威尔好好打整一下发型。不过，当汉尼拔的面颊擦过的胡茬时，他心想，这胡子肯定得弄干净。

威尔的身体开始变得奇怪的柔软，汉尼拔知道他不能回头了。这个男人再也不会是一个Beta了。Omega结合腺依旧存在，在肌肤之下，只是小的很，和Will幼时的尺寸差不多。当然，即使有了转变，那个腺体也不会再长大了。它已经完成了使命，将威尔和汉尼拔永远地联系在了一起，即使这个小Omega目前还没有意识到。

“莱克特医生？”Will询问道，他的声音又细又弱。

汉尼拔扶着他站了起来，他笨拙地踉跄了一下。他神思恍惚，已经不再试图逃跑了，不过他是否会接受这个还不得而知。他看起来已然很温顺了，他急切地要取悦影响着他的伴侣。

“我认为，既然我们的关系已经到了这一步，那么你该称呼我为汉尼拔，威尔。”

威尔楞楞地点了点头。

“我，我感觉…你之前这么做过吗？”威尔的问题含糊不清，他将脸埋在了汉尼拔的胸膛里。“我记得…很痛。”

“我从未咬过其他Omega，威尔，不过现在是时候回家了。”

“家？”

“来吧，威尔，该走了。”

他半拖半抱着他的Omega，但威尔很轻，所以对他而言没什么问题。当他打开厨房门时，狗狗们看着他，但它们没有一只发动攻击。有几只困惑地叫着，但它们全都呆着没动。

威尔软倒下来，他的感官关闭了，身体进入无意识状态——汉尼拔的唾液改变了他。汉尼拔将威尔抱在臂弯里，一手勾着他的膝盖，一手抱着他的手臂。威尔的头朝后仰去，汉尼拔可以清楚地看见他崭新的结合标记。

真是艺术。

当然了，这个咬下的伤疤不是最初绑定他们的那个，不过威尔没必要知道这个。这个伤痕是用于向全世界宣告，威尔·格雷厄姆是 _他的_ 。汉尼拔想要再咬他一口，将牙齿深深扎入威尔的血肉之中，给他打上标记。

但现在不是时候。他向自己保证，稍后可以为所欲为，等到威尔回到家，然后他可以用很长很长的时间来观察他伴侣的脖子。现在，他得保证威尔安全地呆在车里，然后他要找钥匙把房门锁上。房子肯定要卖掉。他的伴侣不需要第二个家，或者说一个躲避他的Alpha的地方。

威尔一路上都安静地沉睡着，似乎他的身体已经接受了所发生的一切。慢慢浓郁起来的Omega芬芳在汉尼拔的车里弥漫。他已经可以闻到威尔的气息中的他的味道了，虽然过了这么多年，但威尔的身体依旧记得谁是他的Alpha。

他曾经担心那个在童年形成的绑定——在那样一片未发育区域上的绑定——会是脆弱的。不过事实并非如此，汉尼拔如释重负。他已然策划好必要的步骤来加强标记。第一步是腺体移植。这是一项绝对违法、极度危险的手术，他需要杀死某个未绑定的Omega来获得一个全新的腺体，并且这个手术对威尔来说也是风险极大的。但无论如何，一个Omega若是闻起来不像他的Alpha的话，那么拥有他也没什么意义。

一旦威尔的身体条件允许了——也就是指进入热潮期——这是他的身体为这些年来的不育做的修复。汉尼拔得确保自己做好准备。

汉尼拔轻轻松松就将瘦弱的威尔抱到了楼上的卧室。威尔本来的味道还是比该有的要弱，但在等着威尔完全呈现为Omega性别的这一过程中，他可以帮威尔洗个澡，从而将那些沾在威尔身上的Beta臭味清除掉。

那件威尔之前总是穿着的可怕的格子衬衫轻松地就被脱掉了。他的裤子有点难脱，但汉尼拔对除去无知觉的人的衣物可是驾轻就熟。威尔依旧穿着早上开门时的那条四角内裤。

汉尼拔花了几分钟来欣赏他伴侣赤裸的身体，然后抱着威尔去洗澡。事实上，他早先的问题已经有了答案。怪不得威尔早就相信他有性别紊乱了。他的阴茎很小，而且显然发育不全。当暴露在冰冷的空气中时，他的睾丸也没有紧缩，这说明他的睾提肌功能障碍。他的身体不需要调节睾丸的温度，因为他不能产生精子。

躺在他臂弯中的威尔脆弱得可爱。没有什么事汉尼拔不能施于其身。威尔深色的卷发与他那苍白的肌肤形成漂亮的对比。他是伽倪墨得斯，为侍奉他长久等待的主人汉尼拔而生。

他用尽了全部的自制力来确保自己只是清洗威尔，虽然他想做的事情还有很多，但那些可以等到合适的时机再说。等到威尔完全转化为一个Omega。于是他将威尔擦干，然后温柔地将这个赤裸的男人放到了他的床上，然后去准备在接下来几天中能吃到的最后一顿美餐。当威尔发情后，他对食物可就分身乏术了。

当听到威尔在楼上跌倒时，他刚刚吃完东西。那个Omega想要逃跑，真是遗憾，他的信息素还是没有改变，所以他才能做一些有可能惹恼他的Alpha的事情。

汉尼拔耐心地等待着，直到赤裸的威尔走下了楼梯，踉跄着走到了前门。在他身体中奔涌的化学物质影响了他的动作控制。如果他呆在床上会好得多，但至少这让汉尼拔有机会看着他的伴侣动起来。当这个Omega用他那纤细洁白的双腿摇摇晃晃地站着时，他显出一种肆意的优雅。深色耻毛包围着那根随着威尔的步伐而晃动的阴茎。

“威尔，你要去哪儿？”

那个Omega一顿，动作迟缓。

“我…家…我的车，我得，得去开车。我得回家。”

“但你在家啊，亲爱的威尔。”

威尔疑惑地四下打量，就像他把沃夫查普的房子和汉尼拔的家搞混了似的。

“是吗？”

“是的，让我带你回床上去。”

威尔含混地点了点头，朝汉尼拔伸出双手去，等着他带自己回楼上去。汉尼拔将威尔抱回床上，然后在他身边躺了下来。威尔比之前顺从了，他性别中的服从性越发明显。

结合咬痕的颜色变深了，成了一道青紫的淤痕。汉尼拔将唇附上去，试探性地吮吸。威尔甜美的鲜血充斥他的口腔，汉尼拔可以尝到自己的味道。那点微弱的苦味变强了，它随着成年绑定的形成与威尔的鲜血混合。这是他们绑定的证据，它非常美味。汉尼拔又吞下一口。现在不是渴求的时间。在威尔的余生中他都可以品尝威尔的鲜血，威尔需要保持力量。汉尼拔希望在他第一次标记威尔时，威尔至少能够半清醒着。

汉尼拔咬进他伴侣的颈间，他惊讶地发现身下的Omega尖叫着试图将他推开。这个Alpha轻易地就制住了他。威尔的Beta肌肉组织完全萎缩需要几个月，他最后会变得和寻常的Omega一样虚弱，不过在这几个月间他也无法和一个Alpha匹敌。

“求求你，”威尔啜泣着。“我不能——”他被一声哽咽打断了，然后在汉尼拔身下扭动起来。无论威尔·格雷厄姆之前要恳求什么，他现在都忘了。他完全转变为一个成年Omega，他的热潮期到了。

这个改变如此迅速，汉尼拔都有些吃惊。空气变得粘稠起来，充斥着Omega欲望和渴求的气息。威尔分开双腿，抬起骨盆，他小小的阴茎硬了起来。

事情不该是这样的。汉尼拔的身体中有什么在燃烧，愤怒的、深藏的、被遗忘多时的。他伴侣的热潮强制他进入了发情期，他得努力控制。他不会让他的信息素控制他的行动，他不会让他的Omega决定自己如何占有他。这个权利属于汉尼拔。

威尔呜咽着，试图用他的阴茎在汉尼拔身上摩擦。

“嘘，小Omega。”汉尼拔在他伴侣的耳畔轻声道。“Omega就是这样渴求的吗？告诉你的伴侣你想要他。向你的伴侣索求他的阴茎。 _求我_ 。”

汉尼拔起身站起，将自己的衣物尽数除去。他通常都很小心，但现在他的理智已经烧着了。他想要感受身下的Omega，但他没有向欲望妥协。现在不行，他很想看看他的新伴侣会怎么做。

威尔翻身趴在床上，他将自己展示给汉尼拔。他红色的小洞已然松软，泛着一点湿润的光。这个姿势让威尔分泌的情液慢慢地从他的小洞里流了出来。汉尼拔盯着那一滴从威尔中身体中淌出并顺着他苍白的大腿慢慢滑落的清液。

光是看着他就已然垂涎欲滴了。他知道那尝起来会比他厨房中的任何食材都要美味，但他还是在克制自己。他伴侣的芬芳弥漫开来，他的思绪漂浮起来，但在他再次触碰自己的伴侣之前，他还是想看威尔求他。

“求求你，莱克特医——汉尼拔。”威尔语声破碎，他将自己的屁股抬得更高了。“求求你，我要…”

塌腰提臀的姿势看上去惹人怜惜，但威尔作为一个Omega，对此的经验可是少之又少，汉尼拔却乐意看到这窘迫的初次尝试。他将一只手放在威尔的颈上，将威尔的脸压向床垫以纠正他的姿势。

汉尼拔的阴茎像第一次发情那样疼。坚持已经没有意义了，但他还是在犹豫。之前他从未对性有过什么兴趣，他之前找过的几个Beta情人也只是为了体面。他之前从未感受过自己的结，它只会对Omega的身体有反应。

最后瞥了一眼威尔湿润的小洞，汉尼拔伏在威尔身上然后进入了他伴侣的身体。

随着一个用力的插入，他的阴茎完全进到了他Omega灼热的湿润中。紧得诱人。威尔身子一抽，仰起头尖叫了一声，半是痛苦，半是愉悦。汉尼拔骄傲地确定，威尔是个处子。

“太过了，太过了！慢一点！”威尔尖叫道，但这可不是他能决定的。汉尼拔拍了拍他的臀瓣，愉悦地看着那紧绷的嫩肉微微颤抖，然后慢慢变红。

汉尼拔慢慢地抽出阴茎，他的伴侣发出一声如释重负的叹息。他再次捅入那热情的灼热之中，他听到Omega发出一声高昂而渴求的呻吟。他知道这才是听到伴侣想要的。

当他埋入Omega的身体里时，是纯然的力量，让人亢奋且合情合理。他的臀部一次次前推，将阴茎塞得更深。没有人碰过他的伴侣，他给威尔·格林厄姆留下了不可磨灭的痕迹，威尔属于他，如今整个世界都会知道。

汉尼拔倾身向前，咬在了他伴侣的后颈上，他没有放缓抽插的节奏。他想要标记威尔身体的每一寸，他想要用自己的阴茎惩罚威尔。这是威尔·格林厄姆自找的，他本该在一开始就认出他的Alpha，他本该找到汉尼拔的。不过汉尼拔会确保自己会施与公正的惩罚。

在他身下，威尔发出一串口齿不清的低泣。他的Omega在渴求更多。他的结在膨胀，随着每一次插入擦过威尔的括约肌。他坚持不了多久了。汉尼拔越发用力地咬下去，他的嘴里再一次充满了威尔的鲜血。太过了。

他深深叹息，声音中充斥着本能，这让他自己都吓了一跳。他深深埋入伴侣的身体中，然后射了出来。他灌溉着他的伴侣，他的结膨胀起来，他什么都做不了，只能等着他种子全部进到他Omega的身体里。

他喘着气，听上去有些疲惫，他将自己汗湿的前额贴在威尔的脑后。他之前都没哟注意到，但现在他的头脑清醒了，他闻到了Omega那微弱而甜蜜的味道。他都没注意到威尔的高潮。

他轻轻移动臀部，但他被锁在了伴侣体内。这种感觉令人不安，他以为他会厌恶这种失去控制的感觉，但现在他却发现自己喜欢这个念头——他的伴侣被迫呆在他的身下，被他的精液充满，直到汉尼拔放开他。

“汉尼拔？”威尔的声音比之前柔软了。虽然汉尼拔不能确定这是由于他的性别改变了，还是由于这种亲密的现状。“你可以翻过来吗？我喘不过气了。”

汉尼拔本想拒绝，但他还是同意了。目前看来，他想让他的伴侣觉得对两人的关系有一点微弱的控制。

“当然了，亲爱的威尔。”汉尼拔将他们两人翻了过来，然后用双臂紧紧搂住自己的伴侣。在他们动作时，威尔的内壁温柔地吮吸他的阴茎。这是一段短暂的喘息时间。威尔的热潮期会持续几天，汉尼拔会一直操他。

他的阴茎慢慢地软了下去。他没想过他的Omega会想吻他，但他肯定允许他这么做。威尔漂亮的脸颊因皱眉思索而扭成一团。

“是你。你，你是那个咬了我的人，那天在树林里…”威尔喃喃着，然后猛地闭上了嘴。

汉尼拔小心翼翼地注视着他。

“他们说你在离开前杀了一个Alpha…那不是你最后一次杀戮，对吗？”

威尔转开了脸，他似乎想打住，但那些话语却源源不断地从他漂亮的嘴里涌出。

“你又杀人了，在你离开孤儿院之后。”

威尔突然靠近了汉尼拔，拳头无力地捶打着他，就像很久之前的那天一样，那天是他们第一次绑定。汉尼拔轻轻松松就抓住了他的腰，他紧紧抱住威尔。威尔扭动着，他的面上是一副痛苦的表情，就像是这种剧痛会一直下去似的。汉尼拔用一根指头描摹着威尔紧皱的眉头。总有一天，他要把威尔·格林厄姆的情绪画下来，那一定会很美，不过那也许不适合挂到墙上去。

汉尼拔没想过杀掉他的伴侣，虽然他们分离了那么久，汉尼拔非常喜欢这种完全占有某个人的感觉。最后，这个共情者会发现汉尼拔是剥皮手，到那个时候，如果他对自己的伴侣不能完全确信，那么威尔只得死去。这会非常遗憾，但也是没办法的事。

“你把我丢在那儿！你本可以带我一起走的！我孤身一人，从那之后我就一直一个人过，那都是你的错！”

汉尼拔将自己的惊讶隐藏起来，他将威尔来过来贴紧自己。

“是的，”汉尼拔对着他伴侣的耳朵咕哝道，“但我向你保证，你不会再孤身一人了。你的余生中都会有我陪着你。”

威尔放松地靠着他，然后害羞地亲了亲他的面颊，就像是汉尼拔做了什么浪漫宣言似的。

汉尼拔微笑起来，他的心里满意地冒泡泡，这股喜悦简直可以从他那覆了面具似的面部窥见。他有那么多可以企盼的东西。威尔是一个非常具有可塑性的伴侣，他可以被塑造为任何东西。汉尼拔的双臂紧紧搂着他最新的财产，威尔会非常 _迷人_ 的。

 

**********

 

“你对他做了什么？”

“他生病了，很幸运，我恰好能够治疗。”

“治疗？”杰克嗤之以鼻，“我有点怀疑，我想州立精心理学协会会对此进行考量。”

“那么我在想，威尔是否还愿意为一个吊销了他的Alpha的行医执照的人工作呢？”

汉尼拔抚了抚外套的袖口，就像那儿有根线头似的。

“如果我被解雇了，我会让我的Omega也停止工作，这样我们就能多一些在一起的时光。然而，如果你决定放下这些，那么我会相当乐意让威尔继续为FBI工作。事实上，我更倾向于陪着他去案发现场，这样能帮助他集中精神。”

杰克咕哝了一声，四下打量着房间，他在考虑汉尼拔的话。他的目光略过那本汉尼拔作为菜谱用了许多年的《拉鲁斯美食百科》的拷贝版。最后，这个男人叹了口气，伸出手来。

“我期待着。”杰克说道，他的声音洪亮，深沉并在寻求尊重。

汉尼拔淡笑了一下，这是一个被打败的Alpha嚎叫着试图挽回脸面。汉尼拔与他握了握手，心想他还要多久才能将杰克·克朗福德做成晚餐。


End file.
